


Fling With Benefits

by HalfElf



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Shepard is transmasc, Smut, Tech!Cock, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfElf/pseuds/HalfElf
Summary: A rebellious asari meets an adventurous human on a dancefloor. Instant attraction and smut ensues, maybe leading to something more?(Shepard is transmasc and non-binary, has had top surgery and packs a sexy tech!cock.)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Fling With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> There has always been a dearth of transmasculine smut in Mass Effect fandom, so after over a decade of being a reader, I decided it was time to write my own. Create the content you want to see, right? This is my first fic, so feedback would be most helpful.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please do leave comments! Any suggestions on what you'd like to see in this series would also be appreciated.

The moment they set eyes on each other across the dancefloor, they both knew what was going to happen by the end of the night. Still, the evening was young and energy was high. Before long, they were dancing together, brushing closer and closer, until they were practically grinding on each other.

When the young asari felt the young human rub up against herself, a thrill ran through her. She was a rebellious maiden looking for anything and everything exciting the galaxy had to offer. The human was equally adventurous – lean muscle, though it wouldn't seem so from a distance. "Alliance?" she asked, as they turned to face each other. The human grinned, "Ask no questions and you shall hear no lies."

"Just as well," the asari said, "you're cute enough to make up for it," right before she leaned in and claimed that pretty mouth in a hungry kiss. The human groaned as their tongues met, and responded by pushing a thigh up between the asari's legs.

The gasp that slipped past the asari's lips was felt more than heard, in the sudden grip that she had on the human's jet black hair.

"Want to get out of here?" the human asked.  
"Thought you'd never ask," she said, smiling mischievously.

***

The ride back to the human's hotel room was hotter and heavier than expected. They were practically on top of each other the entire time, hands roaming everywhere above the waist, trying valiantly to not break any public indecency laws while in transit, through the hotel lobby, and up the elevator.

Once inside, they wasted no time in stripping off the outer layers of their clothing. The human nearly ripped the asari's top off, and she returned the favor, shirt buttons pinging off to the sides.

As the human looked in awe at the expanse of beautiful blue skin of the asari's stomach and back, she moved to get rid of the undershirt still hiding the human's torso from view.

As soon as the human's undershirt came off, the first thing the asari noticed was the sinewy muscles. Not beefy like bodybuilders, but strong, supple and well trained. Real strength, flexibility and stamina – good to have in bed, she thought.

The next things she noticed were two very thin scars running across the human's chest, right along the pectoral line. She ran her fingers across one of them quietly and knowingly.

"Do they bother you?", the human asked.  
"Not at all," she said, "Am I correct in assuming the origin of these scars? Top surgery?"  
"Yeah. Bilateral mastectomy to be precise. Medical science has come so far but some procedures still leave a scar."

The asari pressed a soft kiss to the human's sternum, right between the two faint scar lines. Her hand trailed downwards leisurely, past the chest and along the abs, until the human took it and guided her further downwards. 

Her eyes lit up with that same mischievous glint as she grabbed the sizable bulge which was straining for attention.

"Thankfully, technology has progressed enough to make up for the rest," the human winked.

***

The asari pushed the human down on the hotel bed and straddled him. Both clad in nothing but their underwear, breathing heavily as the asari rubbed up against the human's bulging crotch. The temperature between the two seemed to grow so hot, that it was a wonder those thin articles of clothing didn't spontaneously combust.

The asari briskly skimmed her short nails down the body of the human and stroked the length of his hard cock through the fabric. He groaned and jerked up into her touch, wanting to feel more. She caressed his face with her other hand, then threaded her fingers through his soft dark hair. Claiming his thoroughly kissed pink lips again, she tugged his hair and felt an answering throb in his cock.

Kissing each other fiercely, tongues claiming each other's mouths completely, their hands were now free to do all the exploration they couldn't do earlier in public. The asari stroked and rubbed and squeezed his rock hard cock, while he took his time with each of the asari's breasts, tweaking her nipples through her lace bra so that they pointed straight outwards.

Then the human pulled back from the kiss and ran his tongue up the asari's ear ridges. Now it was her turn to lose control for a moment and buck into him. He grabbed her waist with both hands and pushed up against her, hard. 

She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her at the sudden and delicious pressure that left her shuddering. Recovering quickly, she pulled his hands from her waist and pinned them above his head. Then she went to town on him.

Grinding against each other like crazed youngsters, every time her stiff clit pressed against his hard cock, they would both cry out. Her underwear was soaked in so much wetness that it was leaking through to his boxer briefs. 

Neither of them realized when the asari's iron grip on the human's hands was lost. He suddenly found himself gripping her backside instead, pulling her into himself harder with every grind. She had balanced herself by holding on to his shoulders, eyes closed, as she tried to muffle her cries.

Now he wasn't having any of that, so he half rose off the bed with a jerk, hands flying up her back to push the bra hooks loose and pulling it off. The next instant, his lips were on her breasts – kissing every beautiful blue inch he could reach, sucking on each nipple, nipping on them gently. 

The asari was pretty close already, and when he pulled the most sensitive spot of her left nipple lightly through his teeth, she bucked wildly and screamed. Seeing her eyes roll back in her head and become dark, the human held on to her tighter and pushed his hips even harder into her. Losing herself in pleasure, she buried her face in his neck and held on to him tightly, moaning loudly for anyone to hear.

***

She gradually came down from the high, only to see the minor flood of thick wetness she seemed to have let loose in her underwear. Smiling bashfully, she looked up at the human who was looking back at her with the cutest and most insufferable grin on his face. 

Between them, his still hard cock lay throbbing and practically begging for a release of its own.

"That was quite something," she sighed happily, "Now I must return the favor."  
"There's no hurry," he said, stealing a kiss, "We have all night."  
"You know, I never did ask for your name."  
"Call me Jay."  
"Well, hello Jay, I'm Li."  
"Pleasure to meet you, Li."  
"Likewise!"

***

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> Stick around for more sexytimes. Please do comment and share your feedback. Feel free to tell me what you'd like to happen next too!


End file.
